During X-ray medical diagnosis, an X-ray detector is generally installed in X-ray detection equipment by means of a support device, so as to receive the X-rays passing through the object to be detected and output electrical signals for image reconstruction.
The support device for an X-ray detector is generally a tray similar to a drawer. The tray is provided with opposite baffles, with a distance between the opposite baffles being constant and adapted to the size of the X-ray detector. Before the X-ray detection equipment starts to work, the tray can be pulled to the outside so that the X-ray detector can be installed in the tray and the signal interface of the X-ray detector is mated with the signal interface on the tray, and then the tray is pushed into the X-ray detection equipment, so as to be ready for X-ray detection.
In order to meet the needs of different applications and for easy operations, there is a need to design a support device, which facilitates the replacement with X-ray detectors having different sizes on the support device, so that X-ray detectors having different sizes can be applied to the same X-ray detection equipment for X-ray detection, without needing to equip a corresponding support device for each model of X-ray detector.